gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spanish assassin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Battle of Winterfell page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 05:17, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Seaworth Can I ask why you changed the House Seaworth shield? The one we have at present is the same design used by HBO. The image you uploaded doesn't match the style of artwork we use here, and isn't transparent. - 12:28, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I have not changed the logo, I put bad the code. A greeting :) [[User:Spanish assassin|'Spanish assassin']] (Talk) 12:56, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Warning Please don't revert administrators. If you're confused about why a certain edit was made then ask. - 11:24, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Cool down block I'm giving you a cool down block for 24 hours. I just asked not to revert my edits and you immediately attempted to launch into an edit war. - 11:36, June 23, 2017 (UTC) House Frey Stop listing House Frey as a combatant in the Targaryen invasion. We have no way of knowing who will be taking part on which side yet. - 13:17, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Soooorry my friend :) [[User:Spanish assassin|'Spanish assassin']] (Talk) 16:25, June 26, 2017 (UTC) "Second Parley in King's Landing" Why did you make that page? It has no more reason for existing than "Negotiation at Winterfell" between Bronn, Jaime, and Tyrion. --Potsk (talk) 16:33, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :I’m ambivalent as to whether or not this page is kept, but please don’t publish blank articles with just an infobox and then leave it to others to fill it. If you’re not going to take the time to write a proper article then don’t do it at all. - 16:44, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Categories Don’t create new categories without prior discussion. Please go back and remove “unnamed character” from all the pages you’ve added it to. - 13:53, May 26, 2019 (UTC)